


Baby Came Home

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blowjobs, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Josh, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Praise Kink, Spanking, adorableness, cuteness, dd/lg, dd/lg kink, dd/lg lifestyle, fight me, idk what else to tag, josh is such a daddy okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7917751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your boyfriend, Josh Dun of twenty one pilots has just returned home from tour. Because you've missed him so much, you decide to give him a little welcome home treat. (originally posted on tumblr by arabellamuerte <3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Came Home

Daddy <3: Hey princess. I just got off the plane. I’ll be home soon. Be ready. xoxo

You let out a squeal of delight when you see the text Josh just sent you. He’d been on tour for what felt like years, and he was finally, finally coming home. Every day without him was incredibly dull, even though he’d made sure to spoil you with new toys and a generous allowance before he left. You just felt so empty without his sweet laugh and adorable crinkly eyes beaming at you. 

Without his hands on you. Without his deep growl of a voice, commanding you to do such naughty things with him…

Before you can get distracted by your wanton imagination, you decide to get yourself cleaned up. You’re wearing one of Josh’s old t-shirts, the X files one. You never cared much for the show (it was very scary and you could never make it through an episode without burying your face in your daddy’s shirt, as if you could hide from the aliens on the tv), but you adored wearing it because it smelled like him. Of course you looked cute as a button in it, but you wanted to wear something fancy to celebrate him coming home. You walk over to your closet as you bob your head along to the song playing softly through your speakers. Daddy Issues by The Neighbourhood. You flick through dozens of lacy dresses and pastel playsuits until you find what you were looking for. A lace corset adorned with tiny white bows. It’s pink, of course, and it matches your frilly thigh-high socks as well as your sheer panties.

You giggle, imagining his reaction to seeing you in something so slutty and pretty.   
The corset proves to be a struggle to get on, but once it is on you can’t help but dance around for yourself in the bathroom mirror. It pushes up your cleavage very nicely, making you appear grown up and sexy. You continue to primp and preen, smoothing out your painstakingly styled hair, touching up your sharp cat eye makeup. 

Then you hear a knocking at the door. It’s three quick knocks (Josh’s signature), so you know immediately who it is.

You give yourself one more quick glance in the mirror (damn, you look so cute!), and then you rush to meet him, your kitten heels clacking on the floor the whole way there.

You’ve barely opened the door before it’s closed again and his arms are around you, his luggage discarded somewhere on the floor.

You sigh contentedly and you let your fingers tangle in his messy hair. He holds you tight like you’re the only thing keeping him from drifting into outer space.

“I missed you.” He breathes into your neck.

“I missed you too.” You reply, almost slipping out of little space. This moment is so real, genuine and full of emotion, you nearly forget your scheme to make up for lost time. He pulls back so you can see his face clearly for the first time. His eyes are the same, still looking like yummy chocolate. He’s more tan, like he always is after a tour. Then you notice his hair and you shriek. 

“Daddy, it’s pink!” You’re grinning like a cheshire cat, in love with the fact that he chose to dye his hair your favorite color.

“I know, princess. I thought you might like it.” He’s smiling too, and his eyes get all squinty and cute. 

“I love it. I love you.” You stand on your tip-toes to press a chaste kiss to his lips.

“It matches your outfit, babydoll. Which I like very much, by the way.” You’re still pressed firmly against him, so you know he’s not lying. His approval of your clothing (or lack thereof) is evident. In fact it’s straining against his pants, hard against your thigh. 

“Mmm… I can tell, Daddy.” His hands are wandering all over your body. One has a gentle hold on your neck, the other is squeezing at your lace-clad ass.

“Why don’t we take this to the bedroom so you can show me how much you missed me?” You shiver at his words, holding back a moan. 

He drags you by the hand, practically flinging you into the next room.

In a flash you’re on the bed and he’s towering over you. He undoes his belt with a wicked glint in his eye, and then he strips off his shirt. The action reminds you of unwrapping a present, so you tell him which makes him let out a growling laugh. You’re able to see the full expanse of his skin- the tattoos, the tan lines from being out on stage. You think of how Tyler got to see him play every night and you get the teeniest bit jealous. He takes the rest of his clothes off agonizingly slowly, and leaves his alien-face boxers on.

“Take it all off, Daddy. I wanna see you.” You whine.

He just smirks and says “Soon, babygirl.”

He gets on his knees, so big and strong hovering over you. It makes you feel little and vulnerable, and it turns you on. He traces his fingers over your slit, still trapped in your panties. The simple motion is enough to make your head fall back onto the pillow. Nobody has touched you like that in so long. He tears the cheap fabric off of you, causing you to stick out your rosy lower lip in a pout. 

“I promise I’ll buy you ten more.” He says soothingly.

Your frown disappears.

You love it when he spoils you.

He begins to touch you again, replacing his fingers with his tongue.

It feels so good you can’t help but cry out, “Fuck, Josh!”

He stops and sits on his heels, glaring at you.

“What did you just say?”

You swallow hard. You’ve just broken two rules in the same breath- you cursed and you didn’t call him Daddy.

“I-I’m sorry. I just couldn’t hold back and-” You try to reason with him, using your very best puppy dog eyes but he’s not taking it.

“I think my little princess needs to be punished.”

All you can do is nod meekly. Having to wait for your pleasure is annoying, but the threat of a punishment makes you really really wet and you know you deserve it.

“Come on, kitten. You know what to do.”

You do know. Usually you’re sweet and submissive, but even the best little girls misbehave sometimes. You’re all too familiar with his methods of punishment.

You lie across his lap, making sure your cute little ass is perked up and ready for him.  
He rubs a rough, calloused hand softly over your skin, before bringing his hand down hard enough to have you keening in his arms. 

“Ah!” You squeal, eyes shut tight. It stings, but the urgent wetness between your thighs distracts you.

“Count for me, darling.” You can’t see his face but you can hear the smirk in his voice.

“One-” Again.

“Two- Ah!” Again.

“Three- Oh God, please!” 

“Please what?” He asks, his tone saccharine sweet.

“Please let me suck your cock!” You gaze up at him, wide-eyed and innocent despite the filthy words coming out of your mouth.

“Is that what you want? You want to suck your Daddy’s cock like a big girl?” He bites his lip slightly at the last sentence.

You nod furiously.

“Get on the floor. On your knees.”

You obey, eagerly awaiting the taste of him.

He hops off the bed, too, so he can position himself so you’re staring at the place where his underwear meets his hips.

He takes his boxers off slowly, pushing your hands away when you try to help to get him to speed up. 

Now he’s fully undressed, but before you can do anything he kneels down and presses a gentle kiss to your forehead. He always does this. He always makes sure you know he loves you, even if he doesn’t say it in words.

He straightens up again, and you pounce.

You almost attack him with your tongue, licking around the head of his cock and stroking quickly at the base. On any other night you’d tease him, but it’s been so long since you’ve sucked him off, all you want is to make your Daddy feel good. 

“Fuck…” He groans out, tugging at your hair. The sensation goes straight to your aching princess parts. You whimper around him, and you swear he just got harder. You start to take him deeper, although deepthroating has never been your strong suit. He’s just as big as you remember, which thrills you, but he’s also just as hard to take in your throat. You make do with what you can manage, stroking the rest. He tastes better than any candy or any popsicle, just because you know it’s him.

You don’t stop until he pries you off of him, muttering something like too soon and the fun hasn’t started yet. He pulls you up onto the bed and wraps his arms around you.

He starts to work at your neck, painting it in sunset-colored love bites. He drifts lower and nibbles at the tops of your breasts, and he gets frustrated when his teeth catch on lace instead of more of your skin. This prompts him to take off the corset, his shaking fingers fumbling with the ties. The two of you find yourselves laughing, especially when you go to help only to realize that you are pretty much more useless than he is. 

“Why would you wear something that’s so hard to take off, hm?” He mutters playfully.

“It’s so prettyyyy.” You explain, giggling.

“But you’re much prettier than any clothing, doll. And Daddy wants to see you.”

You blush, and the corset finally comes off.

This gives him full access to your body, which he takes advantage of. He has you lie down on the bed, so he can start biting and kissing every inch of available skin. 

It’s nice for about two seconds, but soon you’re wiggling around, trying to get friction where you really need it. You know not to touch yourself, that would be breaking the rules. But you need something more than this or you think you might explode.

“Daddy, I need you to touch me.” You plead.

“I am.” He replies haughtily, running a hand over your breasts.

“No, not like that… I need you.” 

“I don’t think I understand.”

You hold back your sassy comeback. He knows what you want, he’s just trying to get you to say it.

“Daddy, I want your cock in me.” You say. It’s barely a whisper, but it’s enough for him to stop his ministrations and straddle you. 

“Good girl. I knew you could use your words.”

He nudges your thighs apart so he can see how open and ready you are. He groans at the sight. You can tell he’s struggling to resist the urge to take you in one stroke, to just claim you. 

He lines up with your soaked core, and you feel yourself tense up in anticipation. He slides in easily, eliciting a shaky moan from you. You missed this feeling- being so full, so complete. When he starts to move it’s like sparklers being set off in your belly. You’re close already, clenching around him involuntarily. 

“Fuck, babygirl. You’re so tight… You feel so good.” His head rolls back as he says this. It comes out in broken syllables, his voice wrecked from all the sensations.  
“Mmm… I want more, Daddy! Please, please, please.” You keep squirming underneath him. You beg him to move faster.

He shifts his position slightly so that he’s practically on top of you. This way he can kiss you while hitting deeper and harder.

His lips muffle your ecstatic cry when he finds the spot that never fails to make you fall apart. He knows to keep going, not moving his position at all. You bite into his shoulder as he pounds into you relentlessly, refusing to slow until you’re on the edge of ecstasy. It doesn’t take long before you’re shouting out his name and going into full-body spasms while raking his back with your manicured nails. 

“Did you just cum, princess?” He stills inside of you.

“Yes, Daddy.” You can tell without asking that you did something bad. It’s in his eyes.

“Did I tell you you could?” He pulls out, and you groan at the loss.

“N-no.” You stammer. He flips you over so you’re on your back. Almost reading his mind, you get on your hands and knees.

“That was very naughty, baby.” He slaps your already-sore ass, causing you to yelp.

“You’re probably all tired and sensitive now, aren’t you?”

You nod, your hair bouncing up and down as you do so.

“Too bad. I’m not. I’m not even close to being done. So you’d better finish what you started, doll.” And with that he plunges into you again. You are flooded with waves of prickling heat and absolutely consumed with pleasure bordering on pain. He’s rough but not merciless- he keeps things fairly easy on you. It feels like years before he’s spilling into you, moaning obscenely and letting his hot release coat your walls. 

He lays down next to you and allows you to curl into his chest. 

“You did so well. Love you so much.” He strokes the side of your cheek. You smile softly, proud of yourself for being a good girl.

“I love you, too. I’m so happy that you’re home.” The last thing you remember is a sweet, lingering kiss before you’re pulled into a deep and contented sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been up on my tumblr for a bit, and since I just got an ao3 account I figured I'd post it here, too. Comments and kudos are much appreciated. Enjoy bbs :)


End file.
